A pressure sensor may convert an amount of pressure into an electrical value. For example, a pressure sensor may include a diaphragm or membrane positioned over a well formed in a substrate. When the diaphragm and the bottom of the well are conductors and are electrically isolated from each other, an amount of pressure being applied to the diaphragm may be converted into a capacitance value. Creating such a sensor, however, can be a complex process (e.g., bulk micromachining might be used to form the well in a ceramic or glass substrate). Moreover, even small variations in the dimensions of the diaphragm or the well can reduce the accuracy and/or sensitivity of the sensor. In addition, parasitics associated with the sensing region may further degrade the sensor's performance.